


Alphabet Soup

by theskywasblue



Series: Ordinary Crush [10]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kougaiji demonstrates his knowledge of the alphabet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Soup

“Do they actually label files ‘Top Secret’ – in real life, I mean. Wouldn’t that be sort of a give-away?”

Dokugakuji shifted drowsily, nudging Kougaiji in the side just enough to make him squirm. “Give away? What would you label them with then?”

Kougaiji hummed thoughtfully, his muscles tensing under the urge not to wiggle away as Dokugakuji pressed his nose under Kogaiji’s ear. There was really nowhere to escape to anyhow, pressed so close together on the sofa. “Under ‘U’. Nothing ever gets filed under ‘U’.”

“What about umbrellas?” Dokugakuji suggested, “Underwear...unicorns...”

Kougaiji laughed, “What kind of secret organization are we dealing with here?”

Dokugakuji kissed Kougaiji’s cheek, presumably just because he could. He was warm and affectionate and seemingly not afraid of anything. Of course they were more or less alone in the house now that Lirin was asleep – and Gyumaoh’s dinner party was guaranteed to last until at least midnight, so that probably helped.

“A very...well-prepared one,” Dokugakuji suggested finally.

“You’re being foolish,” Kouagiji laughed. “I’ll file it under ‘X’ then.”

“X-ray,” Dokugakuji muttered against Kougaiji’s ear.

Kougaiji wigged his way onto his back, fixing Dokugakuji with a playful frown. “X-ray is a made-up word. I don’t think it counts.”

“Xylophone.”

“A top-secret xylophone company? Really Dokugaku – I don’t know what to do with you.” Dokugakuji leaned over and kissed him, slow and disarming until Kougaiji’s toes tingled and he was forced to relent, “well, there is that.”

-End-


End file.
